For economical and ecological purposes, it is more and more common to treat biomass and/or waste with a view to obtaining combustible matter (solid, liquid, or gas) for energy purposes.
By way of example, it has been proposed to recycle biomass and/or waste by transforming it into gas that can be used by a gas engine. To this end, heat treatment (pyrolysis, gasification . . . ) of the biomass and/or of the waste makes it possible to recover a high-energy gas. However, the gas recovered in that way is too polluted by tar or oil phases to be used in risk-free manner by a gas engine.
In order to mitigate that drawback, it is known to follow the step of heat treating biomass and/or waste with a cracking step. That makes it possible to crack the tar and the oil phases so as to recover, at the end of the cracking step, a gas that is clean enough to be used by a gas engine (possibly after one or more additional purification steps concerning unwanted components other than the tar and oil phases).
By way of example, it has been proposed to implement the cracking step by means of a plasma torch. However, such a solution is relatively costly.
Thus, a less costly solution has been proposed that consists in causing the gas for treatment to flow in a pipe passing through an enclosure that is internally heated by means of a heating gas. Indirect heating of the pipe by the heating gas thus gives rise to a cracking reaction that cracks the tar and oil phases contained in the gas.
Nevertheless, is has been observed that such a solution does not enable the tar and oil phases of the gas for treatment to be purified very thoroughly.